


Connor's Bright Idea

by knitekat



Series: Endings And Beginnings [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's plans his surprise for Lester, and then get rewarded by Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Part 5 of Endings And Beginnings. 
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor sat in silence, deep in thought and oblivious to the passing scenery or to his lover's concerned glances as Ryan drove them home from Lester's. 

“Con?” 

“Hmmm?”

Ryan sounded concerned as he asked, “What's wrong, Con?” When Connor just continued to stare out of the window, Ryan gently shook his lover's leg. “Did something happen today? Does your leg hurt? Was Lester OK?”

“What? Oh, no. Not really.” Connor shook himself as he gathered his thoughts. “Lester's fine. I was just thinking.”

“Connor!”

Connor looked down at his gloved hands. “It's just seeing James ... Lester like that. All needy and well, not Lester-like.”

Ryan nodded. “Bloody shock realising he's as human as we are?”

“I promised to help him, Ryan.” When Ryan crooked an interested eyebrow, Connor continued, “I've got an idea. I think. I just need to talk to Moira about it.”

“Who?”

“James' speech therapist.”

*****

Connor leaned back with a relieved grin as he hung up the phone and grabbed his laptop instead. He was soon tapping away as Ryan smiled indulgently at him.

“I'll put the tea on, Con.” He shook his head as Connor nodded in a vague response to him. Sometimes his lover was impossible. Ryan pottered around in the kitchen cooking up a simple meal for the two of them. 

Ryan sighed when he stepped back into the lounge. Connor was still bent over his laptop and oblivious to the world around him. As much as he loved Connor, sometimes he wished his lover wasn't quite so wrapped up in his work. No. That wasn't strictly true. He loved that about Connor. That he was so enthusiastic about life and his work. It was so refreshing after the harsh reality of SpecOps work. However, Ryan wasn't about to let his hard work in the kitchen go to waste. “Come on, Con. Foods up. I'm sure that can wait for half-an-hour.”

Connor looked up and blinked, his eyes focusing on the time. “Fuck. Sorry, Tom. I was just so caught up.”

Ryan chuckled. “What's new?” He pulled Connor into a kiss before pointing to the table. “Join me and you can tell me all about your new project.”

*****

“Con? Lorraine said you wanted these.”

With a wide grin, Connor took the envelope and pulled Ryan down for a kiss. “Thanks, love.”

“So...” Ryan asked with a smile. “Is your plan ready?”

Connor nodded before his face fall. “Do you think James will appreciate it, Tom?” He looked worried. “He won't think I'm interfering or... I don't know.”

Ryan ruffled Connor's hair. “Don't worry, Con. Lester asked you to help him, remember.”

Connor nodded. “I suppose so.”

“I have confidence in you.” Ryan said as he leaned in to kiss Connor. “Come on, time to drop you off at Lester's. You can tell me all about it tonight.”

*****

Connor sipped his mug of tea as he watched Lester frown at his exercise book. The habitual gnawing of his lower lip told Connor that Lester was not finding the answer as easily as he thought he should. Connor put his hand in his pocket and rubbed the envelope between his finger and thumb. Should he do it now? He could feel cold sweat run down his back and pulled the envelope out of his pocket before his nerve failed him. “James?”

Lester looked up and frowned at the envelope Connor held out to him. 

“Open it.”

Lester looked from the envelope to Connor and back again.

“It won't bite.”

Lester sighed as he took the envelope and opened it. A puzzled look formed on his face as he emptied the contents out onto the coffee table. Lester's expression was confused as he looked up at Connor before he looked back at the small laminated cards on the table, each one with something written in large block letters on one side. “What are they for?”

Connor smiled. “I thought you might find them useful.” At Lester's still quizzical look, Connor elaborated, “There's one card for each person you should know the name of.”

“The names I should know?” Lester hesitantly asked.

“Yeah.” Connor yelped as he was engulfed in a hug. He blinked before gently patting Lester's back as the man sniffled against him. Connor was not used to seeing his normally controlled boss like this and it just seemed so wrong to have Lester sob in his arms.

*****

Connor had been quiet on the way back and hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived home. Ryan was getting worried. Had his lover's plan failed? Had Lester upset him? If he had, Ryan would be having words with him – ill or not, his boss or not. “Connor?” Ryan sat down beside Connor and tugged his lover against his chest. “How did it go?”

Connor snuggled back against Ryan with a contented sigh. “Great. Wonderful.” 

“Con?”

“Lester was so bloody grateful that I made those cards, Tom. He... “ Connor shook his head. “It's not right that he's like that.”

Ryan pressed a kiss against Connor's hair. “How so?”

“He's so... I don't know. Needy? No. Um.”

Ryan smiled. “Not the Lester we know and loathe?”

“Lester wasn't that bad.” Connor muttered in defence of their boss. 

“I know.” Ryan agreed. “So, I take it he liked the cards?”

Connor snorted in amusement. “Liked them? We spent all day using them. He really didn't want me to leave.” He paused for a moment. “Tom... he made me promise not to tell anyone. I think he wants to surprise Abby and Ditzy.”

Ryan nodded. “Or not get their hopes up?”

“Or that.” Connor sighed softly. “I never thought I'd miss the old Lester. These last few days, seeing him like this. It makes me realise how precious life is. How easy...” Connor's voice trailed off.

“How easy it could be for one of us not to come back from an anomaly?” Ryan finished his sentence. 

Connor twisted around in Ryan's arms to look at his lover's face as he said, “You sound so calm about it.”

“Years of being a soldier, Con.” Ryan leant in for a kiss. “How about we go upstairs and I reward you for helping Lester.”

Connor didn't need asking twice, he was out of the chair and hurrying as fast as he could for the stairs, his crutches making a regular thumping sound as he climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom.

Ryan entered their room to find Connor sitting on the bed, struggling to get his trousers over his cast. “Let me.” Ryan carefully stripped Connor before swiftly removing his own clothing. 

“What shall I do with you?” Ryan inquired as ran a hand over Connor's hard flesh. 

“Tom!”

“Hmmm?” Ryan mumbled as he continued his ministrations. 

“Please.” Connor's hips rose and he spread his legs invitingly. “I need you.”

Ryan grinned as he replaced his hand with his mouth, skilfully working Connor to a peak whilst being mindful of his lover's broken leg. He really didn't want to have to explain anything to Ditzy, especially as he would probably be sleeping with Lester and Abby. And he really didn't want to think about them, especially not now, with his lover's cock as far down his throat as Ryan could take it. Swallowing around and around Connor until the younger man moaned and Ryan took all he had to give him. 

They exchanged lazy open-mouthed kisses before Connor shoved his tongue in a search for his own essence as his hand took Ryan in a firm grip. He squeezed and stroked and smiled as Ryan panted and gasped his own completion. 

Sated and happy, Connor snuggled against his lover. “Love you, Tom.”

Ryan pressed a kiss against Connor's hair. “Love you too, Con.” He pulled the covers over them. “Now, go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow.”

Connor frowned as he looked up at Ryan. “Tom?”

“You have a date with Lester and a pack of cards.” Ryan couldn't help grinning at the look on Connor's face. 

“I've created a monster.” Connor muttered. “You might have to rescue me tomorrow.”

Ryan chuckled. “Any day.” 

They settled down to sleep, until Connor's voice broke the silence that has settled around them. “I just hope it helps him, Tom. He looked so happy... no, hopeful, when I gave them to him.”

“They will. You don't like quitting when you have a project and Lester's not a quitter either. Between you, you'll do it. I have faith in you, Con.” Ryan's voice took on a firmer tone, “Now, go to sleep.”

“Sorry.” Connor said, adding when Ryan sighed, “Right, going to sleep. Night, Tom.”


End file.
